


Opportunity of a Lifetime

by holystardown



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, kind of, more like anatomy swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holystardown/pseuds/holystardown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan and Yixing magically wake up with vaginas and decide to fingerbang in the name of science</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wrote this a couple years ago and then kind of... forgot about it until now :x

It isn’t five minutes after Yifan wakes up that he’s hurtling himself down the hallway, screaming bloody murder about penises and somehow magically not having one anymore before skidding to a halt in front of Yixing in all of his naked, penis-free glory. The younger man looks up from his place on this couch and blinks slowly, staring at Yifan very seriously before sliding his hands under the two brand new fleshy mounds on his chest and lifting up. “Look,” he says, “boobs.” Deep down inside, Yifan not-so-secretly wants to die.

They spend the rest of the morning like this- Yifan flailing and trying everything from going back to sleep and waking up again to attempting to squish his newly acquired breasts back into his chest, all the while Yixing pokes and prods everywhere he can reach on himself (and occasionally Yifan) in a state of sleepy fascination. 

The taller man finally draws the line when Yixing wiggles a hand into his own sweatpants and jerks violently with a high-pitched giggle. “Clitorises are so cool!” Yixing shrieks as he repeatedly applies pressure to the same spot over and over and throws his head back in pleasure. Yifan practically dives across the room to wrench his lover’s arm away with his most frantic scream yet, but it only ends with both their hands trapped securely between Yixing’s pants and bare skin, Yifan’s hand frozen while Yixing’s is nothing less than insistent.

“Yifan please,” Yixing says a little breathlessly, staring deep into his lover’s eyes as he pushes his hips forward and grinds up slow. It’s wet and slippery and so unfamiliar Yifan almost wants to cry. 

“This is so weird,” is Yifan’s only response. 

Yixing shrugs and settles himself back into the cushions. “Yes, but who knows if we’ll ever get the chance to do this again,” he reasons with another push against Yifan’s rigid fingers and a soft gasp when the older finally complies. 

Magically thinner fingers slowly start to caress Yixing’s skin, just as smooth and soft as Yifan remembers, and finally _finally_ he sees Yixing’s fascination with all of this; it’s different and weird and how the hell did this even happen but it’s not necessarily _bad_ , Yifan decides as small whimpers escape Yixing’s parted lips and heat begins to pool between his own legs. It’s so different- so so _so_ different, and he doesn’t know what to do or what even happened when Yixing suddenly goes completely still beneath him, a sharp cry tearing its way out of the younger’s throat and body trembling as his nails dig crescents into Yifan’s shoulders.

"Oh my _God_ ," Yixing gasps as waves of orgasm rip through him, shaking fingers winding their way into Yifan's hair and forcing him down until the other's face is pressed firmly against his heaving chest. He draws in ragged breaths as stars continue to flash before his eyes and Yifan's fingers begin to slow, but the electricity rushing through his body doesn't stop. 

It takes longer than he's used to to come down from it all and for his muscles to stop pulsing against the hand Yifan still has in his pants, but Yixing is not one to complain- he's pretty sure he's just seen a whole new universe- and Yifan is not one to let things go for long without messing them up. 

"Is that... it?" the elder mutters against Yixing's breasts as he slowly removes his fingers and attempts to break free from Yixing's iron grip. He's only mildly successful.

" _It_?" Yixing cries. "It?? Holy shit Yifan you have no idea that was _incredible_ oh my God why have we never done this before-"

"Oh I don't know, probably because we've never had _vaginas_ before?" Yifan hisses, almost too easily forgetting about the throbbing between his own legs, and Yixing sees his window of opportunity rapidly closing. Without a second thought, he shoves Yifan back against the arm of the couch and slides a hand against his lover's wetness, eternally grateful that Yifan had gotten undressed before having a mental breakdown this morning and letting a smirk slide across his lips. With one sharp press of his finger he has Yifan crumpling in on himself, leg kicking out on reflex and an abnormally high gasp leaving his lips. 

" _Yixing_ ," he cries out with a weak attempt to grab at his wrist. It's promptly ignored.

"Just go with it," Yixing breathes against his ear as he picks up the pace, finger flicking hurriedly and reveling in the way Yifan all but writhes beneath him. 

It all comes crashing down within a matter of seconds; a shrill scream punctuates the final jerk of Yifan's hips and his hands desperately scrabble for purchase and any surface he can reach. 

" _Yixing_ , oh my God Yixing," he gasps out. "Oh my God."

Yixing giggles against his lover's parted lips before sealing them together and brushing Yifan's sweat-slicked bangs out of his eyes. "Told you so~" he trills with a gentle kiss to Yifan's forehead. He only waits a few seconds for Yifan to recover before jerking him off the couch and bouncing toward their shared bedroom. "Come on, we have other things to try!" he shouts gleefully as Yifan stumbles behind him.

"But Yixing we have to figure out-"

" _Multiple orgasms_ Yifan!" the younger cries out. "We have to take full advantage of this opportunity while we still can! For science!"

Yifan pauses in the doorway to fully assess the situation just as Yixing flings himself on their bed, languidly parting his legs and pouting in a way Yifan knows damn well is anything but innocent. All it takes is for the younger to start working on the strings of his sweatpants for Yifan to decide that yeah, he can definitely make the sacrifice. 

For science.


End file.
